


Good Vibrations

by RamenDelightful



Series: Mini-Sensei Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Improper use of sex toys, Jutsu Gone Right, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Tsundere Hatake Kakashi, Voice Kink, Young Hatake Kakashi, kind of, this if fiction so it's fine, very mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Kakashi's still stuck as his teenage self when he finds out it's Naruto's birthday and he hasn't gotten him a present.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mini-Sensei Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998667
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very late PWP gift for a friend that I happened to start writing on Naruto's birthday. This is set sometime after the events of 'Pillow Talk'. Which was the first thing I ever wrote so it just kind of jumped into the story but the base set up's the same here:
> 
> -A Jutsu goes wrong and Kakashi wakes up the next day in his teenage body with none of his current memories.  
> -Naruto and Kakashi are currently dating and sharing an apartment.  
> -I messed with the time line a little here with the ages, Naruto's around 18 and Kakashi's around 16. It's all kept pretty vague because I really wanted to write Kakashi's more bratty/tsundere personality he has pre-sharingan instead of making Naruto deal with post Anbu Kakashi's whole deal but also wanted him and Naruto's ages to be closer. 
> 
> I'd suggest reading 'Pillow Talk' first but honestly this is super PWP so I think with the above info this reads fine on it's own as well.

Kakashi’s really not sure how he got himself into this.

He vaguely remembers asking about the circled date on the calendar in the kitchen earlier, and Naruto casually mentioning that today was his birthday, like he hadn’t planned on telling him. 

It bothers Kakashi more than it probably should when he looks back at the calendar and sees only his own handwriting marking other events throughout the month. 

Had his older self planned something for Naruto’s birthday?

Something that wouldn’t happen now, because he currently had no memory of planning anything, and Naruto clearly didn't know what it was either, since he wasn’t dragging him off somewhere. 

Guilt starts to pick at him when he catches Naruto glancing at the calendar as he walks past it on his way back into the kitchen. Guilt he _shouldn’t_ feel because he’d obviously planned _something_ for the occasion. He was just currently stuck in his teenage body and couldn't remember. 

His mind hurriedly runs through possible scenarios; trying to find a way to ease the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

It was far too late to plan anything that needed reservations, not that Kakashi knew where to start with that anyway. Unsure where Naruto would want to go outside of the village or if places he remembered even still existed. He could buy Naruto ramen, but that didn’t really feel like much of a present since it was something his older self apparently paid for most of the time already. Anything fancy would probably be wasted on Naruto, Kakashi had yet to see the blond get excited about any food other than ramen. He could go out and try and buy him a gift, but Naruto hadn’t brought up anything specific that he’d wanted these last weeks, so there was a big risk he’d end up picking something he wouldn’t want. 

And with that final thought, he’s officially out of ideas. 

_This shouldn’t be this hard._

He’s so lost in thought that Kakashi fails to notice Naruto trying to get his attention; the warm hand pulling at his shoulder startling him. As he spins around to face the other teen, Naruto looks at him, concerned; repeating a question that Kakashi’s unable to hear over the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

Before he can stop himself, he’s blurting out something about doing whatever Naruto wants for the day, lamely tacking on _‘since it’s your birthday’_ when his brain catches up with what he’d just said. 

His cheeks flush as the shock from the sudden outburst wears off and Naruto’s expression turns suggestive.

“ _Whatever_ I want?” He says teasingly, eyebrows waggling and clearly joking. 

Kakashi makes the mistake of opening his mouth again though, and it sure sounds like he says _‘yeah, whatever you want,’_ before turning around and storming off towards what’s definitely _not_ the guest room he’s been staying in, and sitting down on the bed that his older self and Naruto normally shared. 

************

He’s not sure what he’d expected honestly, but it wasn’t for Naruto to pull out a sex toy of all things in the middle of them making out on the bed. 

As Naruto holds out the small silicone covered bullet and attached remote, Kakashi’s words get parroted back to him for the second time in maybe ten minutes, but it’s a real question this time, as blue eyes search his. 

“ _Whatever_ I want?”

Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would shove the boy away for springing something like this on him, but the toy looked harmless enough, and it _was_ Naruto’s birthday. So the affirming sound he makes as he looks down at the toy has nothing to do with his own curiosity about it; quickly looking away as Naruto beams at him far too brightly for someone with a vibrator in their hands. 

Kakashi’s gaze is still focused on looking anywhere but at the other teen when warm lips press back against his, catching him off guard for a moment before he’s eagerly kissing back. Easily falling back into the rhythm of what they’d been doing before Naruto had pulled away to dig through the dresser across the room. He almost forgets about the conversation entirely, thoroughly distracted by the way Naruto crawls into his lap and pushes until Kakashi’s lying back against the mattress; still kissing him as tanned fingers blindly fumble at the fly of his pants. 

It’s not until Naruto’s got his dick out and is pressing something cool and smooth to the underside of it that he actually remembers the toy. 

Which brings Kakashi to his current problem, which is that it feels _really, really_ good; too good. Naruto’s just turned it on and it already feels like too much as he runs the lightly vibrating cylinder under the head of Kakashi’s cock. 

So when the toy jumps up at least three speeds, Kakashi can’t be blamed for how he breaks the kiss to curse loudly against Naruto’s lips. Unable to stop the whine that drags itself out of him. He swears as it goes up another speed and his hips jerk into the touch, desperate for some kind of friction. 

Because, besides keeping the bullet firmly pressed against his dick, Naruto’s not actually touching him. Choosing instead to kiss and lick across Kakashi’s lips like he has nothing to do with the increasing intensity of the vibrations against his dick. 

“Naru-“ Kakashi tries, but cuts himself off with a choked noise as the hand on his dick moves to close around the leaking head of his cock; dragging the vibrator with it as Naruto smears sticky precome across his palm. 

The added lubrication has the toy gliding slickly up and down the length of his dick, as Naruto finally starts to slowly jerk him off; only getting two, maybe three, pumps in before Kakashi’s shouting his name as the toy kicks onto the highest setting, humming loudly against his already over stimulated dick. It has Kakashi’s head spinning as he tries to fuck up into the hand still wrapped around him; cum landing high on his chest from the force of his orgasm.

Fortunately, Naruto’s quick to turn the toy off and let go before the harsh vibrations turn painful. 

Unfortunately, Naruto sits back to give Kakashi a far too pleased look as his eyes roam over the teen’s cum covered shirt.

“Wow, you came really fas-“

“Shut up! Who’s fault is that?” Kakashi hisses, trying to lash out but not getting far with Naruto seated on his thighs.“Give me some warning next time, asshole.” 

He tries to sound mad but it’s hard when he’s still panting underneath the other teen, voice slightly raw from how loudly he’d yelled Naruto’s name moments ago. 

Either way, Naruto doesn’t look at all discouraged by the harsh words, mumbling something that sounds a little too cheeky to be an apology as he moves to yank Kakashi’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off. 

The action itself doesn’t surprise Kakashi, but the sound of a bottle cap being clicked open and the slick finger that’s insistently pressing into his ass the second Naruto’s got him naked from the waist down does. 

“Hey wait, d-don't.“ Kakashi gasps, body still sensitive from his recent orgasm but not quite able to will himself to move away from the digit even as the words leave his lips. 

Kakashi sits up on his elbows, about to protest again, but freezes at the sight of Naruto leaning down between his thighs to lap at the streaks of cum across his stomach and shirt. It _should_ be disgusting and it certainly shouldn’t have Kakashi biting down on a groan as his dick twitches like it’s really thinking about getting hard again if it means he gets to see Naruto do this a second time. 

Naruto’s quick to abandon his mission of licking Kakashi clean as he works his way further up the teen’s torso, focusing instead on how Kakashi’s breath hitches when his lips catch on a nipple through the thin material of his shirt. Quickly saturating the dark fabric as he mouths at each until he has Kakashi gasping and pressing into the scalding touch. 

At some point the finger inside him had become _fingers_ , carefully stretching and working him open, and Kakashi had barely noticed. That is, until they press against the bundle of nerves that has him simultaneously wanting to thrust back against Naruto’s fingers to make it happen again and pull away, because it’s still too much too soon. He’s still torn even as Naruto starts pressing against it rhythmically, fingers refusing to let up as the repeated action forces needy sounds out of the silver haired teen. 

It’s hard to think and Kakashi isn't entirely sure when he’d gotten hard again, but he’s vaguely aware of a wet, slick, feeling across his stomach. Only now noticing how his dick’s leaking what feels like a concerning amount of precome onto his stomach as Naruto keeps driving his fingers steadily into him. 

Trying to look down to figure out what exactly Naruto’s doing to his dick is a mistake. He’s met with intense blue eyes, quickly realizing Naruto’s been watching him this whole time instead of focusing on what his fingers were doing like Kakashi had expected him to be. 

The realization has him quickly looking away, cheeks flushing hotly as the rush of nerves makes him unintentionally tense against the fingers inside him. The reaction earns him a teasing thrust from the blond on top of him; eyes still focused on him as Kakashi whines and reflexively jerks down to meet them. 

“You still want me to stop?” Naruto asks casually, like he’s asking Kakashi what he wants for dinner, instead of if he wants him to keep pressing at whatever it is that has Kakashi trying to fuck himself on his fingers. 

“Don’t you dare.” Kakashi manages to growl out between pants, hard expression clashing with how he’s invitingly spread out under the teen. 

Naruto huffs out a laugh, smiling down at Kakashi as if he’d said something sweet instead of cursing at him before removing his fingers and pulling away.

Kakashi would rather die than admit how the loss has him whining in frustration and trying to seek out Naruto’s fingers.

“I said _don’t_ sto-” Kakashi’s cut off by the feeling of something hard and smooth being pushed into him; squirming against the foreign feeling of what must be the vibrator that Naruto’s guiding inside of him. “I-Idiot cut it out, stop messing around.” 

Despite his protests his body still thrusts down eagerly when the bullet bumps up against where the teen’s fingers had previously been inside him. 

“It’s fine, it’s already in.” Naruto says soothingly, removing his fingers and letting his hands rest on Kakashi’s open thighs. 

“Well get it out, it’s weird.” Kakashi grumbles, shifting uncomfortably; he’s about to sit up and take the thing out himself, when the motor kicks on inside him and he ends up clutching the bed sheets instead. 

He hears of the sound of the remote clicking this time as the toy hums brutally against his insides, dick jumping against his stomach as he accidentally clentches around it. 

There’s another sound in the room besides the toy’s dull humming, and it takes a moment for Kakashi to realize it’s coming from him; sharp gasps and moans slipping past his lips before he can stop them. He quickly brings a hand up to muffle himself as he feels the telltale tightening in his gut, hips thrusting into nothing as he tries to bare down on the toy inside him.

But then everything comes to a sudden halt and Kakashi’s left panting; dick still straining against his stomach as his pleasure fogged brain tries to figure out what just happened. 

There’s a soft hum from above him that finally has Kakashi forcing his eyes to focus; looking into hungry blue ones as Naruto runs a warm palm up his inner thigh and Kakashi immediately tries to rut against it.

The smirk that curls at the blond’s lips pulls him back to his senses, cheeks burning as he moves to sit up to give Naruto a piece of his mind. The toy kicking back on inside of him stops him though, dull vibrations making him shudder as more precome surges out of his aching dick. 

It has Kakashi panting again but the setting’s far too low to actually send him over the edge.

“Ng, Naruto-“ Kakashi starts, brows knitting together as he tries to concentrate on the words. “It’s not-it’s not _enou-ah!_ ” He gasps as hot hands find his hips, skin oversensitive and flush as Naruto pets at them; thumbs pressing down in a way that has the teen arching off the mattress. 

“Mn, you’re so cute like this Mini-Sensei.” Naruto hums, dragging more noises from the boy under him as his hands travel lower, purposefully avoiding his aching cock.

“S-Shut up, quit- _ngh,_ quit teasing me already!” Kakashi tries to sound as pissed off as he feels, but the words come out as a whine as his hips twitch into Naruto’s hands eagerly. 

The toy surges inside him suddenly, but only for a second, like Naruto’s increased the speed before swiftly setting it back to low and Kakashi’s whole body tightens around it, moan forcing it’s way out of him. 

He’s so close, certain that he could come if he could get Naruto to keep the toy on for just one second longer. Somehow Naruto seems to know it too though, upping and lowering the speed several more times; keeping Kakashi on the verge of coming but never letting him go over it. 

Kakashi’s not sure when he started talking but he can't seem to stop, every other word out of his mouth either _please, Naruto,_ or a combination of the two.

“Do you wanna cum, Mini-Sensei?” Naruto asks, calloused hands idly stroking the soft insides of Kakashi’s thighs. 

He’s sobbing out yes before Naruto can even finish the question, hands thrown over his face to try and cover how tears prick at the corners of his eyes from how badly he wants this.

Fingers are suddenly pressing into him again though, seeking out the lowly-buzzing toy and pressing it firmly against his prostate; it has Kakashi’s feet scrambling on the bed as he tries to pull away from the feeling. 

“W-wait it’s too much, _nngh-Naruto!_ ” Kakashi moans, eyes scrunching shut. The building pressure’s different than normal and with the added stimulation it’s overwhelming.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Naruto says lowly as he continues to knead into the tight heat around his fingers. “Just like that, you’re doing so good.”

Kakashi’s ears ring as the words hit them, hot tears rolling down his face now as he tries to fuck himself on Naruto’s fingers; hands desperately trying to muffle the way Naruto’s name rips through him as cum pulses out of his untouched dick, painting his stomach in thick streaks. All the while Naruto keeps his steady pace, not letting up as Kakashi shudders under him. 

When he comes to, Kakashi’s pretty sure he’d blacked out at some point, chest still heaving as he tries to force coherent thoughts to process in his mind. He doesn't get far, all thoughts shoved aside by the slick feeling of the bullet being eased out of him; reminding him that Naruto’s still between his legs. 

The hungry look Naruto gives him when their eyes meet sends a shiver through Kakashi as the blond practically crawls on top of him, kissing at his lips softly like he hadn't just made him come so hard he’d ended up unconscious. 

“You look good like this.” Naruto murmurs hotly into his mouth, careful to avoid Kakashi’s spent dick as he grinds his clothed erection into his bare hip.

His nerves still feel like they're on fire; able to feel every detail of Naruto’s dick as the rough material of his pants drags across his skin. 

Fingers pull at the black material of the mask still bunched around his neck as Naruto moves to spread wet heat across Kakashi’s collar and up his exposed throat

It’s when Naruto’s head suddenly dips lower, hands pushing the hem of his cum covered shirt high up on his chest, that Kakashi’s body starts to stir again; face flushing as the blond laps and sucks at his chest. Leaving a trail of dark marks in his wake as Naruto’s hips press him into the bed, grinding against his hip lazily; clearly in no rush with Kakashi half hard and gasping under him.

“Do you think you could cum again if I fuck you?” Naruto asks, blue eyes watching Kakashi from under blond lashes as he kisses at his chest; unable to miss the shiver that his words send through the teen. 

Kakashi bites harshy on his lip to stop the whine that threatens to force its way out of him; hands fisted in Naruto’s shirt as the teen changes the angle of his hips ever so slightly so the next time he grinds down they roll against Kakashi’s cock. 

The friction makes it hard to think, it’s harsh against his skin but still has his hips twitching into it. Kakashi knows he should say no, having come twice already and feeling thoroughly worn out by it. But his thoughts are still fuzzy and it’s making it hard to deny the part of him that wants to feel Naruto inside him right now.

Not trusting his voice, Kakashi nods, and knows that Naruto sees the motion because a disgruntled hum follows it, one that vibrates through Kakashi as Naruto drags his teeth over a particularly sensitive mark.

“I wanna hear you say it, Mini-Sensei.” Naruto huffs, pouting as he pulls back to properly look at Kakashi, who has enough sense left to glare back up at him.

“I could.” He says in a clipped tone, turning away from the blond’s gaze as his cheeks burn.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Naruto presses, hands trailing back down his body.

Kakashi makes a vague affirming sound in the back of his throat, still refusing to look at Naruto even as he shifts and lets his legs fall further open for the blond.

When he pulls away, Kakashi assumes that  
his half answer was good enough for the teen, and that Naruto’s about to finally remove some of his own clothes. He jumps when instead a tanned hand wraps around his dick and starts to pump it with purpose.

“I could get you off like this instead, ya know.” Naruto drawls, like he’s actually considering it.

“ _Nng-no!_ ” Kakashi gasps, trying to scramble away before he loses himself to how good it feels to finally have Naruto touching him. 

“Then tell me what you want.” Naruto says cheekily, free hand pressing into his hip; keeping Kakashi in place as warm fingers stroke up and down his dick.

“ _Damn it._ ” Kakashi hisses through gritted teeth, as his hips try to buck up into the tight grip against his will. 

“Come on Mini-Sensei, just say it.” Naruto's voice is warm and encouraging even as the hand around him picks up speed. 

It has Kakashi too close; he’s suddenly very worried Naruto’s overestimated how much it would take to make him come again and that this is about to be over. 

“F-fine, just- _hhn stop_ before-“ Kakashi gasps as Naruto’s fingers brush over the head of his cock before pulling away; holding his breath as he waits for the jolt it sends through him to pass. 

“I want you to fuck me, _ok?_ ” Kakashi tries to snap, but it comes off as needy as he lays back against the bed, chest heaving as he tries to force himself back off the edge of coming.

He thinks he hears Naruto say something before he feels the mattress shift, but whatever it is his mind doesn't register the words, eyes shut tight as he wills his body to calm down. 

Kakashi’s not sure how long he’d been laying there like that but when the bed dips and Naruto presses back against him it’s clear that the teens naked before Kakashi even opens his eyes, warm skin flush against his as Naruto leans down to kiss him.

Hot hands move to grip at Kakashi’s hips, holding them still as Naruto starts to slowly rock into him. The gentle burn of it has Kakashi gasping against Naruto’s lips as his cock slowly fills him. 

The delicate treatment is frustrating, and unnecessary with how long Naruto had spent prepping him. The blond finally gets the hint as Kakashi rolls his hips, trying to force him deeper into him, and the next thing he knows Naruto’s dragging Kakashi the rest of the way onto his cock; earning a shocked moan from the teen under him. 

Kakashi’s nails scrape at tanned skin as he throws his arms around Naruto’s neck, desperately trying to ground himself as the teen starts to move. 

“You feel so _good_ , Mini-Sensei.” Naruto groans, warm breath puffing against Kakashi’s cheek as he pulls back from the kiss; pulling out the slightest amount before grinding his hips forward, pressing against where their bodies meet like he wants to be even deeper inside him. 

Kakashi can feel how the flush that rises to his face spreads to his chest as more praise is mumbled against his skin. Shuddering as Naruto kisses his way up his neck and continues to steadily fuck into him. It’s intimate and slow and not at all what Kakashi was expecting.

“So good for me." Naruto sighs against him, lips dragging over a sensitive spot on Kakashi’s neck.

The words pull a loud whine from Kakashi, his attempt to hold it back only drawing the sound out as he squirms against the blond. 

Each string of praise is punctuated with the rhythmic thrust of Naruto’s hips; cock stretching and dragging against his insides. It shouldn’t be enough to have him this close to coming already, but Naruto’s voice is right in his ear and he’s suddenly very worried that the next words out of the blond’s mouth could send him over the edge.

“Stop _talking._ ” Kakashi manages to hiss out between pants.

“Hm? You seem to like it though.” Naruto says, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he backs away from Kakashi; straightening up and reaffirming his hold on the teen before pulling narrow hips down to meet his thrusts; watching how Kakashi’s body shifts to accommodate him. “And it’s true, you’re taking my cock so well.”

“ _Nno-shut up!_ ” Kakashi gasps, hands thrown over his face again and eyes screwed shut. The sight of Naruto watching himself fuck him is too much to handle while he’s this close to coming.

“You’re so tight and hot around me, so perfect on my dick like this.” Naruto moans, pace stuttering for a moment as his hips slam forward into the warm body under him.

The hold on hips is near bruising as Naruto leans against him, unable to stop how he fucks eagerly into the scalding heat around him. The snap of his hips against Kakashi has the room quickly filling with slick sounds that make Kakashi’s ears burn, as Naruto tells him how _good_ and _wet_ he is for him.

“Is it ok if I cum inside you?” Naruto pants, hazy blue eyes seeking out Kakashi’s as he slows down but continues to fuck into him.

“ _Don’t ask me that!_ ” Kakashi sputters, squirming in Naruto’s grip; trying to get him to pick up the pace again. “ _Ngh-Idiot_ , just do it!”

“Do what?” Naruto teases, rolling his hips but refusing to hit where he knows the teen’s prostate is. Clearly wanting Kakashi to say it himself again. 

The new angle is torture, he’s been so close for so long and he needs Naruto get back to fucking him properly _now._

“Cum in me.” Kakashi mumbles into the arms still covering his face, blush burning across his cheeks and spreading down his neck, making him feel dizzy as Naruto continues to miss where he desperately needs him to touch him.

“Mn, I wanna see you say it.” Naurto says, unable to move Kakashi’s hands away from his face himself with how he’s currently supporting the teen’s hips.

Shakey hands move to flop on either side of Kakashi’s head, truly splayed out under the other boy now, flush and still covered in his own cum as fresh precome leaks down his stomach, aching dick bouncing against it as Naruto continues to fuck into him.

“Naruto, _please-_ “ Kakashi whines, almost sobbing when Naruto thrusts shallowly into him again; still not nearly enough. “ _hhn_ -cum in me please I want- _ah!_ you to _please._ ” 

“That’s it, good boy.” Naruto says, voice all gravel and sounding as wrecked as Kakashi feels. Finally back to hitting the spot inside Kakashi that has his eyes fluttering shut, jaw slack with pleasure and unable to control how he moans out Naruto’s name like it’s the only word he knows. 

He feels like he might black out again when the first waves of his orgasm hit him, cum covering his stomach for the third time that day as he arches into the hot hands around him. Naruto curses above him soon after, groaning out Kakashi’s name as his dick throbs; cum spilling out onto the bed with how enthusiastically Naruto continues to pound into him, fucking them both through both their orgasms before carefully pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to him. 

Kakashi’s still coming down from his post-orgasm high when Naruto rolls onto his side next to him, face propped up on the palm of his hand and a stupid smile on his face. 

“ _What?_ ” Kakashi asks, annoyed by the other teen’s quick recovery.

“Nothing, just enjoying the view.” Naruto teases, practically glowing as he leans into Kakashi’s space.

“Idiot, you’re lucky it’s your birthday.” Kakashi huffs, exhausted and half heartedly trying to shove the too bright teen away from him, but his resistance only seems to make Naruto wiggle closer and before he knows it the blond’s got both arms and a leg thrown around him, face nuzzling into his neck. 

“Get off me.” Kakashi demands, struggling in the surprisingly tight grip, still covered in a disgusting amount of cum and lube and desperately wanting to get up and shower. 

“Nooo.” Naruto whines, squeezing him back to his chest. “After sex cuddling’s a part of my present.” 

“Says _who?_ ” Kakashi snaps, twisting around in Naruto’s arms so he can glare at him properly. 

Which is a mistake because now he’s face to face with still flushed, pouting whiskered cheeks as blue eyes gaze down at him. The innocent expression feels ridiculous on the teen after what he’d put Kakashi through just now, but he still feels his heart flutter in response to it. 

“You said whatever I want.” Naruto huffs, pulling him closer. “And I _want_ to cuddle.” 

Kakashi considers telling Naruto that he doesn't care what he wants and to let him go already, still determined to go scrub the layers of filth off himself, but exhaustion wins out as warmth seeps into him from the body wrapped tightly around him.

“Fine." He sighs, finally relaxing into the hold. "Just for a little bit though.”

Naruto’s grip on him loosens, hands shifting to rest low on his waist as the teen nudges him closer. 

“Thanks Kakashi.” 

The warm smile that pulls at Naruto’s face as he says it has Kakashi’s heart hiccuping in his chest again as he looks back at the teen.

“Yeah, whatever...Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on chapter 2 of 'Practice Makes Perfect', but I was determined to finish this fic in the same month as Naruto's birthday and I almost did! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I really appreciate comments / feedback!


End file.
